Old Love Found
by Mrs.Rathbone42
Summary: Only weeks after Bella returned from saving Edward , she finds out that he's been cheating on her with a certain pixie looking vampire. But Bella is not who she seems, she's really Isabella DeMortus - a 522 year old vampire who is from jasper' past. They move to their hometown Mystic Falls to reconnect with their lost love's CAUTION! lots of Edward & Alice bashing B/D J/OC E/A
1. Summary

Old Love Found

**Summary** :

Only weeks after Bella returned from saving Edward , she finds out that he's been cheating on her with a certain pixie looking vampire. But Bella is not who she seems, she's really Isabella DeMortus - a 522 year old vampire who is from jaspers past. They move to their hometown Mystic Falls to reconnect with their lost love's CAUTION! lots of Edward & Alice bashing btw B/D J/OC E/A EG/S EM/R CC/ES


	2. Chapter 1

**Old Love Found**

**Chapter !... wtf?**

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but im gonna try and update every week so please forgive me **

**Xoxo Megan  
**

* * *

JPOV

Today Alice told me to hunt, thank God because I honestly cant stand her anymore. She looked guilty and nervous. Ha! I know why she's guilty and technically she should be but I don't give a shit, its Bella I'm worried about. I want to protect her, not because she's dating Eddie boy but because she reminds me of an old friend of mine. I wish she were here now. Then at least I'd have someone to really talk to and joke around with.

xoxo

BPOV

" Dude I'm board " why did I just say that out loud? I might as well see if anyone's at the Cullen house. I run to my computer and get my IPod. I get in my old ass car and get it started then connect my IPod so I can do something in this piece of junk. OMG YES! I just remembered that I downloaded that new Panic! at the disco song " Hurricane "OMG! I've found my new song of the week!

… While Driving…

"Get Low, Get loose , Get down on the floor ! Drink up till you can't drink anymore! " I had to sing along to that song damn I love T-mills. I stop the truck and get out slowly – why rush such an epic moment when the time comes everything will be perfect then I can go home! Oh sweet home how I've missed it. Well I guess its time to get out of my head and back into the real world. HA! I can hear them going at it right now, it honestly sounds like two wild animals dieing. I quietly open the front door and run up the stairs to the room where all those sick ass sounds are coming from. Countdown to Operation Epic Expose in 5…4…3…2…1! BAM! I kicked down the door- shit that was ninja!

"What do we have here two ugly little cheaters…"

xoxo

RPOV

Jazz decided we should head home early , as we run threw the forest we start hearing someone sing along to the radio or something-The voice sounded really good almost like Bella's but a bit stronger.- The closer we get to the house the faster Jasper gets. I don't know why he's in such a freaking rush but I don't care as long as I get to work on one of my cars.

The house is just across the river when we start hearing moaning – BWTF* who could be doing anything in the house when…

OMC! Holy crap the only people that didn't go hunting were Edward and Alice. Oh now I'm gonna kill those stupid bitches, first of you do not fuck with my twin, Jasper is the only one I really connected to other than Emmett of course and I actually wanted to be friends with Bella ; she seems nice and I'm starting to really like her attitude its more bitchier less goodie goodie.

When we got to the house everyone started to slow down but Jasper and Emmett. Now there are Emmett and Jasper sized holes in the side if the house . Esme looks so pissed.

Xoxo

JPOV

I freaking knew it ! I knew she was cheating on me not that I really care all that much I mean lets be honest she was just a way to waste some never-ending time. She's not my mate why should I honestly care what she did with the ex-119 year old virgin. My mate was that golden eyed angel beauty from 522 years ago back in Mystic Falls – OK so I might not have told the Cullen family how old I really am but come on that would most likely bruise some very big ego's in the family anyways so why even risk it. Damn just thinking about Mystic Falls makes me miss it even more, maybe after all of this is over I could take Bella over there for a 'll love it !

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Guys I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry! I know I havent been updating but im gonna try really hard! **

**well on with the show!**

**p.s I DO NOT own the VD or Twilight but I wish I did!**

_**JPOV**_

I run upstairs faster than the speed of light and get to the door of Edward's room before Bella falls to her knees. A few seconds after composing herself Bella gets up and sais the most unexpected/ surprising thing ever.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you to cheat on me so I can finallygo home – and no not that shit hole that I've had to live in to keep up this stupid act! Thank you so much." Then she started to change from the little innocent human Bella to a girl Im sure I used to know.

" Fuck me sidways on Friday! Is that you Isabella Mortus? I thought you died."

" Yeah its me...In the flesh, umm took you freaking long enough Major." she said with a smirk I have only seen on one face... Damon Salvatore.

_**BPOV**_

YES, YES, YES! Finally! I can go home and maybe Gabz will be happy when she finally sees Jasper. I wonder...

" Hey Jazz do you wanna go back with me to Mystic Falls , ya know there are people that are just dieing to see you." Jasper pretends to think for a second.

" Umm ... Fuck yeah I wanna go!Bye everyone love ya! Well minus Pixie Slut and Fuckward.


	4. Chapter 4 AN

Hey guys,

I'm sorry I haven't written in so long… Please don't kill me. I am back now and im going to try and write as much as possible.

Megan


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT own the VD or Twilight but I wish I did!

Bpov

Thank God! I have been waiting to go back home for so long. I don't think I could have lasted in that ass backwards town for much longer. I just want to go home back to where I belong… back to where everyone I loved lived at one point in time… "Hey Izzy! Can we get a move on?" Yelled Jasper pulling me out of my thoughts. I almost forgot where I was while dreaming of where I wanted to be.

" Yeah let's go before I breath in anymore of this toxic air" let's be honest if Fuckward and Pixie Bitch are breathing this air then there might not be a chance of surviving the fumes of stupid much longer.

"Jazzy, honey please don't leave I love you" said Alice with fake love evident in her eyes. "How 'bout no, you NEVER loved me and I'm not really sure what I EVER saw in you." Jasper says with his classic smirk on his face. "YOU ARE MY MATE AND YOU CANT LEAVE ME!" shirked Pixie Bitch in her high pitch annoying voice.

"That's another thing, I know we were never mates Alice, I was just looking for a way to send some time before I moved on to a new place. I thought it would be nice to find a place where people would love me and treat me like family but I sure didn't find that here with the likes of you" That's the Jasper I remember, sticking up for himself instead of trying to blend into the crowd.

"Bella, Love…" started Fuckward "I think you and I should talk privately… away from the family" said Fuckward with a strained smile. " The fuck we ain't! I am not going anywhere with you. I am going home and you and your twisted family can stay here or rot in hell for all I care! " I knew I was going to hit my boiling point soon, if I do it that point I can promise heads will roll.

"You know what fuck this! I don't have to be here, Jasper you coming or what?" I am so tired of this place and these people "Sure thing Darlin' after you." Aw, what a gentleman.

"Bellsy? Promise you'll keep in touch? "Said Emmett, puppy dog eyes in full effect. " Of Course Emmybear! You know you were always my favorite right?"

" Yup!" he said with a smile . I don't know why but I just cant bring myself to disappointing him… I know it would break his heart and the thought of breaking his large child-like heat crushed my heart

That's it for right now thanks for reading also thank you guys for the reviews

They really mean a lot.

Megan


End file.
